My brother?
by SmuttyAlex
Summary: Alex and Justin spend some alone time together, and we all know how two horny teenagers can be...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so the worst possible thing that could happen, happened.**

 **I wrote the entire first chapter of this story and it was basically finished and then my computer shut down without saving it, unfortunately everything is gone now and I have to rewrite everything! Anyway, while starting to redo it I actually got a much better idea and maybe I'll rewrite the lost story at a different time since I did actually enjoy where it was going but I'll keep you posted on that. Anyway I'm starting a bunch of one shot chapters with this story so go ahead and enjoy.**

 **Oh, and if you're against incest don't read this! But Alex and Justin are just too hot not to write about.**

 **I own none of the WOWP characters or story lines, only my own story for them, so go ahead my smutty lemon lovers and read on!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Alex POV**

So before I tell you what I'm doing right now you have to promise not to judge me, though it might be a bit hard because I didn't even think I'd be in the position I am now. Which is blindfolded, cuffed to the headboard of a bed, and completely naked.

Now this may seem like a fairly normal situation to be in if you're a little kinky in the bedroom, but what's not normal is having your older brother be the one to do it.

Because this is hard to understand even for me, I should probably turn back the clock to how this all began.

 _*the previous morning*_

"Alex honey come down the stairs please I need to talk to you."

Whenever my mom called me it usually meant bad news.

I ran down the stairs and saw my family, consisting of my mom, dad, and two brothers all sitting in the lounge area with somber faces.

"What's going on?" I asked with an edge to my voice not sure what response I'd be getting.

"Well," my mom began to say looking at me, "my uncle Carlos passed away a few minutes ago and my mother asked that we go over to his place as soon as possible to help the family during this mourning period. Maxie and your dad will come with me but you and Justin have to stay here to take care of the substation and the apartment. I know it's a lot to ask from you but we'll be back in a few days."

"Oh mom I know how close you were to Uncle Carlos, of course me and Justin will be fine on our own, go and don't worry about us."

So that night my parents and Max were on their way to my mom's family to support them and I was left in the house with Justin. Of course this wasn't weird for us, Justin and I have been left at home plenty of times before and we've been fine. We stay out of each other's way most of the time till everyone got back.

I decided that since it was already late I would just watch a movie on TV and go straight to bed, luckily my parents installed a new television set in my room so I wouldn't have to watch it in the lounge where my annoying brother would probably be watching some stupid cartoon about superheroes or something.

As I scrolled through all the different channels I noticed that 'The First Time' was on, it's definitely one of my favorite movies ever made and probably one of the cutest things I've ever seen. Having sex for the first time is definitely as awkward as they show and I think too many movies make it seem as if it's this perfect thing that goes smoothly and no one feels awkward the next day. To be honest, it's probably why me and Dean really broke up. He was my first and I just couldn't look him in the eye after the disaster it was.

It came to one of the romantic kissing scenes and I don't know why but I suddenly got so turned on, I was wearing my booty short sleeping shorts and white tank top with no underwear on, since I came straight to bed after I got changed and no one besides my dorky brother was home I figured this was comfortable and no one would be seeing me anyway. I climbed under the blanket and watched on as the kiss intensified and he lifted her up to sit on her desk. My hand slowly moved down to my stomach as I brushed past my already hard nipple on the way down, as I reached my clothed pussy I started rubbing circles around my clit. The rough fabric of my shorts added an unbelievable friction, I used my other hand to tweak my nipple as I almost reached my climax, then I heard my bedroom door open and shut in an instant. Shit, that couldn't have just happened right? I mean Justin would never just walk into my room, no way could he have seen me doing that.

I tiptoed to his room and saw him lying in his bed with the sheets pulled up to his neck and sighed with relief as I assumed he was sleeping. As I began to turn around to leave I noticed something moving.. oh my god, he was jacking himself off under the sheets. Did him seeing me do that just make him hard? For some reason instead of feeling repulsed like I should it turned me on, ever since he became a monster hunter he's been working out and looking really good lately.

Since he was facing away from me and he didn't seem to have noticed me, I did the unthinkable. I crawled up under the blankets behind him and laid down.

"A-Alex w-w-what are you doing here?"

"The house is so big and empty I was just too afraid to sleep in my own bed all alone and scared."

"Since when is Alex Russo afraid of anything?"

"Oh Justin, you know that whole tough girl thing is just an act. I always need someone to take care of me, and who better to do that than my big brother?" I said it with an obvious sexual undertone. It felt a bit weird to be doing this but I was already horny and figured that it wouldn't hurt to just try.

His eyes opened wide as he clearly understood what I was implying when I said I needed someone to 'take care' of me.

"W-Well I could give you my nightlight if it's hard for you to sleep?"

I snaked my hand down his body and was surprised to find that he was completely naked. I moved my hand down till I reached his manhood and grabbed a hold of it.

"Oh, it's definitely hard."

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"I know you saw me big brother, and I know you enjoyed it because you're so hard for me."

"Alex, this is wrong we shouldn't be doing this."

"Just relax Justin, you take everything way too seriously, just let go and enjoy it." I started to move my hand up and down on him and with that I saw all resolve he had melt away completely.

"Mmm Alex that feels so good."

"If you think that feels good wait till you feel my mouth on you."

With that I removed my few items of clothing and moved under the blanket till my face was right above one of the biggest dicks I've ever seen.

"Wow big brother, it felt big but looks even better up close." Before he could respond I was already bobbing my head up and down on his erection.

"Fuck Alex, faster."

I was surprised to hear him curse, but was even more surprised by how much it turned me on.

"Fuck fuck fuck, mmm your mouth feels so good on my dick baby." He laced his fingers in between my raven locks and pushed himself deeper in me till he was practically fucking my mouth.

I used my hands to play with his balls as I felt his cock stiffen and twitch slightly and I knew he was close. I removed my mouth from him with a pop and heard him inhale sharply.

"Shit I was so close!"

I gave him a smirk as I replied," I know that's why I stopped, there's no way you're cumming in my mouth before I feel you in my pussy."

I saw his eyes widen as he pulled me on top of him and started to kiss me feverishly. The kiss deepened as I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip begging for entrance that I granted. As we kissed I started grinding on him without letting him enter me just yet.

"Alex, are you sure you want this?"

"I don't want this, I need it." And with that Justin flipped us over so he was leaning over me as I saw lust and pure animal hunger in his eyes.

He leaned down to suck on my bottom lip hard enough to bruise it before he leaned up to my ear to whisper," I hope you're not too attached to knowledge babe, cause I'm gonna fuck your brains out." He said it as he roughly pushed his full length into me without any warning, and I swear to god it was the most amazing feeling I've ever felt.

We fucked for the whole night before we fell asleep with me cradled in his arms.

The next morning I was afraid that he would regret what we did which is why I was terrified when I woke up and he was gone.

I stood up and wrapped his bed sheet around me as I went downstairs to the kitchen as I smelled the aroma of pancakes.

"Morning babe, feeling sore?" he said as soon as I walked into the room.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went, a little sore but I feel great, can't wait to do it again tonight." I said as I reached up and kissed him gently on the cheek.

He looked at me with a knowing smile," I actually have a surprise for you tonight."

"What is it?" I asked cautiously, I've never really liked surprises unless I was in on it.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" he chuckled lightly.

I couldn't figure out if it's because he had sex hair or because he was shirtless but he looked so sexy and fuckable that it everything in me not to jump his bones right there on the kitchen counter.

"Okay," I said as I took a step towards him," Do you wanna have a quickie right now?"

"Nope, no sex for the whole day, I want to make sure you enjoy your surprise to the fullest." He replied with a wink.

So for the rest of the day every time I saw him all he received from me was an evil glare, I've never felt this sexually frustrated in my life.

Finally the sun went down and Justin told me to go to his room, leave the lights off and he'd meet me there. I was to get undressed, blindfold myself and lay down on the bed. After about a minute or so I felt him get on to the bed and when I thought he was leaning over me to do what I'd been waiting for all day, he grabbed my hands, handcuffed me to the headboard and disappeared. And I've been waiting in silent anticipation for what feels like an eternity.

 **Okay guys so because the *flashback* was longer than I thought it would be I decided to leave the present to the next chapter, that's if you want me to continue this story to the next chapter. If not then I'll make chapter 2 the next one shot.**

 **So be sure to review and let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Here it is guys, the second chapter to 'My brother?'**

 **This chapter is full of sex and vulgar language so if none of that's for you then please go back now, if this is exactly what you're looking for then please continue reading** **I have a lot of school projects going on right now so I decided to post this chapter as soon as possible, didn't want to keep you on the edge of your seat for too long ;)**

I heard a creak in the door and I knew that he was back in the room.

"Justin you asshole! You can't keep someone tied up like this for as long as you please and.." before I could finish my sentence I felt his weight on the corner of the bed and felt something ice cold on the bottom of my left foot.

"What is that?!"

"Shh baby, just relax and enjoy what I'm doing to you." His voice was husky and full of lust and I wondered if he could keep up this whole charade of being able to go slowly because I knew that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

I felt the cold object, which I'm assuming is an ice cube, travel up my shin followed by his tongue licking up all the moisture it leaves behind. He travels all the way up my inner thigh licking and nibbling at my skin right after the cold block makes my skin break out in goose bumps. I can feel his hot breath on my womanhood and I can hear and intake of breath. Did he just… sniff me? There? My brother's a lot kinkier than I thought, if I hadn't already realized that from the handcuffs.

The ice has now completely melted and all I can feel now is his tongue lazily licking right next to where I want him most, I feel him slowly moving up towards my center when he's suddenly licking my naval.

"Damnit Justin so close!"

I heard him chuckle and knew that he was enjoying seeing me squirm like this, practically begging for him to take me.

He kissed his way up to my neck, careful not to touch either of my breasts on the way up, my nipples are hard pebbles just waiting to be touched and suckled on by his sweet mouth.

He leans up to kiss me and I can feel his bulge pressing against my stomach. "Babe why do you have pants on? If I'm going to be lying here looking like a sex freak you've got to at least be fully naked too."

"Sorry, I was just so excited to get started I guess I forgot to take off my last shred of clothing"

With that he ripped off his pants and rubbed his hard on against my stomach once again, I swear I could feel the veins in his dick throbbing.

I couldn't take the torture of him being so close to me fully naked and not being able to do anything about it," Justin, you know we both want this, why are you making this so hard for me?"

"Alex baby, the longer you wait the better it'll feel, I promise. Now stop complaining or I'll stick a ball-gag in your mouth."

With that he bit my bottom lip and traced the teeth marks with his tongue. He nibbled on my earlobe as his left hand slid down my stomach to slip between my pussy lips.

"Fuck baby you're so wet for me."

"Mmm Justin." Was all I could manage.

He used his middle finger to circle my clit before he pushed it into my opening.

"You're so fucking warm babe I just wanna finger fuck you all day, look at how perfectly your pussy just takes my finger." With that he added a second finger.

He worked his fingers in and out of me and I never knew that getting fingered could feel this good.

"Ahh yeah Justin, right there." He curled his fingers and hit a spot in me that I didn't even know existed. I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach and saw stars on the insides of my eyelids as I rode out my wave of pleasure," God!"

"I'm flattered babe but that's not my name." he said as he removed his fingers from my warmth," don't worry, it's mine you'll be screaming next time."

"Justin that was incredible, but I wanna see your face, I wanna touch you, pleeeeeeeeeease." I knew Justin could never resist me begging, not since we were kids. And with that he removed my blindfold and unclipped the handcuffs.

"How did you do that with your fingers babe?" I asked as I sat up to straddle him.

"Wait till you see what I can do with my mouth."

He leaned forward and whispered into my ear, "Ride my face."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me, come on. I promise to make you feel like you've never felt before."

"Uh… I don't know Justin… I've never done that before."

"I swear you have nothing to be nervous about, every part of you is beautiful and right now all I wanna do is taste that sweet pussy of yours, now please just get on my face and let me make you feel good."

"Uhm o-okay…" I moved up to straddle his face as I leaned forward and put my hands on the headboard for support.

I slowly lowered myself down onto him and as soon as his tongue could reach, he licked my slit in one swift motion.

"Ahh."

I was still while he began to lick my clit faster and faster until I realized that in this position I had all the control, he sucked my clit into his mouth as I began to move my hips back and forth. He started tongue fucking my opening as I rode his face.

"Fuck yeah, fuck yeah, ahh Justin, don't stop baby that feels so good ahhhh."

He sped up his pace as my hips began to buck wildly and I almost couldn't control my movements, his hands were grabbing fistfuls of my ass and I knew there were gonna be red marks all over my ass cheeks in the morning but I really couldn't care less right now.

"Justin I'm so close! I'm-I'm gonna cum." And with that I felt my warm juices flowing out of my pussy and into Justin's mouth as he lapped up every last drop.

"Damn baby you taste so fucking good."

I looked at him through lidded eyes as I came down from my high. I laid sprawled out on my back next to him.

"So how was the surprise my angel?"

"What? We're far from that surprise being done." And with that I climbed on top of him and hovered inches above his cock.

"You ready for this babe?"

"I've been waiting for this all day Alex, just sit down on my dick and ride me baby."

I sank down onto his dick inch by inch and felt my pussy walls pulsing around him as he stretched me in the best way possible.

"So fucking tight."

"Ah, you're so hard Justin."

I could feel every part of him inside of me.

"You like that baby? You like your big brother fucking you with his throbbing dick?"

"Ahh yeah, fuck me Justin."

He sped up his pace till he was jackhammering into me relentlessly.

"Ahh yeah , harder Justin, ram your cock into me." I could feel my third orgasm approaching.

"Cum for me princess." And with that I went over the edge and felt a shower of pleasure wash over me. I continued to milk Justin's dick as I felt him spurt his hot seed into me.

"That. Was. Amazing."

"So worth the wait then?"

I rolled over to face him, "Yeah, definitely worth the wait."

I pecked him on the cheek as I whispered, "I love you." Into his ear as I drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Okay guys so that was it, chapter 2 for this story. Please review and let me know if I should continue with this one or make the next chapter a one-shot.**_

 _ **I'll be sure to update as soon as you let me know.**_

 _ **xxx**_


End file.
